Local delivery systems (LDS) of antibacterial agents have shown beneficial effect on pocket reduction and inflammation in chronic periodontitis patients. An example of such a system is the Periochip®. PerioChip® (chlorhexidine gluconate) is a small, rectangular chip for insertion into periodontal pockets. Each PerioChip contains 2.5 mg of chlorhexidine gluconate in a biodegradable matrix of hydrolyzed gelatin (cross-linked with glutaraldehyde). PerioChip also contains glycerin and purified water. Treatment is recommended to be administered once every three months in pockets with a remaining pocket depth of ≧5 mm.
Absorbable periodontal implants have been described which used a hydroxypropylcellulose polymer. Suzuki, Y., et. al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,837) discloses the use of water-soluble polymeric substances (such as methyl cellulose, gelatin, etc.) as a polymeric matrix for a periodontal implant. Lading, P. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,934) describes the incorporation of metronidazole into a gel that semi-solidifies in the periodontal pocket as a liquid crystalline formulation. The antibiotic drug is released over about one day as the gel dissolves in the gingival crevicular fluid.
A biodegradable sustained-release composition has been described by Freidman, M. et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,769) which is capable of delivering a pharmacological composition for a period of time sufficient to treat a periodontal infection. The pharmacological agent (chlorhexidine antiseptic) comprises a polymeric matrix containing a plasticizing agent, and the active agent, wherein the polymeric matrix comprises a cross-linked, water-insoluble protein formed from a water soluble protein.
The compositions described above have varying efficacy in reducing the bacterial load of the periodontal pocket and in reducing pocket depth and gingival level of attachment. None of the above mentioned formulations are particularly efficacious in causing alveolar bone regrowth or even in arresting alveolar bone resorption.
One of the drugs that is known in its ability to reduce alveolar bone resorption is flurbiprofen (FBP). FBP is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) which also exhibits analgesic and anti-pyretic activity. FBP inhibits prostaglandin synthesis by inhibition of cyclooxygenase, an enzyme that catalyses the formation of prostaglandin precursors from arachidonic acid. Wechter, W. J. (European patent No. 137,668 B1) suggests the use of FBP for the treatment of bone resorption and the inducing of bone growth.
Williams et al (J. Perio. Res. 19:633-637, 1984; 22:403-407, 1987; 23:166-169, 1988) and Jeffcoat et al (J. Perio. Res. 21:624-633, 1986) demonstrated that devices and topical application of FBP to beagle dogs for 6-12 months inhibited alveolar bone loss in naturally occurring periodontitis. Offenbacher et al (J. Perio. Res. 22:473-481,1987) demonstrated that FBP administered deviceatically to Macaca mulatta monkeys with experimentally induced periodontal disease resulted in significant inhibition of attachment, bleeding on probing and gingival redness. Chung et al (J. Perio. Res. 32:172-175,1997) tested drug (FBP and others)-loaded biodegradable membrane for guided bone regeneration (GBR). The loaded membrane was effective for osteoid tissue and new bone formation in the bony defect prepared in rat calvaria to compare with that by unloaded membrane. The successful results seen in animal models treated with FBF led to the conclusion that clinical studies could be performed in patients with moderate to severe periodontal disease.
Jeffcoat et al (J. Perio. Res. 23:381-385, 1988) were the first investigators who demonstrated the clinical effects of FBP on the progression of periodontal disease. As evidenced by standardized radiography and reduced radiopharmaceutical uptake, treatment with FBP (100 mg/day) for two months increased bone metabolism. A study for 24 months using FBP by Williams et al (J. Dental Res. 70:468,1991) found that the FBP-oral administration treated patient group showed reduction in bone loss. This demonstrated that FBP treatment can be a significant inhibitor of alveolar bone loss. Heasman et al (J. Clin. Periodontol, 20:457-464, 1993) examined the effect of FBP given topically (toothpaste, 1% w/w) twice daily for 12 months to patients with periodontal disease. The FBP treated group showed statistically significant bone gain. This suggests that the topical application of FBP may have a positive bone gain effect in humans.
Dimani, N. C. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,725) suggests a delivery device that hardens on contact with the periodontal tissue after a solvent is leached out and that releases FBP or other drugs in the periodontal pocket. The material is inserted into the periodontal pocket as a gel from a syringe and hardens in situ. Syringing an exact dose of a gel into a body crevice such as a periodontal pocket and having a known dose of the drug solidifying therein is difficult to carry out and difficult to control.
Friedman et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,082) discloses biodegradable sustained-release liquid compositions capable of achieving the sustained release of a pharmaceutical agent such as an anti-inflammatory agent. The liquid precursor compositions can be formed into solid implant devices after administration which may be used to treat diseases such as periodontal disease which require prolonged drug release.
Friedman et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,737) discloses a liquid methacrylic acid copolymer composition that contains a release adjusting agent and a pharmacological agent. The composition forms a solid film upon drying, and is capable of accomplishing the sustained release of the pharmacological agent such as to permit its use in the treatment or prevention of dental or dermatological conditions.
Lerner et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,331) discloses a controlled-release solid composition for the oral cavity or “pharmaceutical oral patch” that adheres to hard dental surfaces, such as teeth and dentures, and releases an active pharmaceutical agent into the oral cavity. Release of the agent is for a predetermined period of time and at a predetermined sustained concentration. The site of action of the agent is local or deviceic.
Uhrich et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,928) discloses methods of promoting healing through enhanced regeneration of tissue (e.g. hard tissue or soft tissue) by contacting the tissue or the surrounding tissue with an anti-inflammatory agent in a carrier comprising aromatic polyanhydrides. These methods are useful in a variety of dental and orthopedic applications.
WO 2004/084873 discloses an oral delivery system for the treatment of periodontal disease, being in a solid unit dosage form for administration to a patient and comprising: (i) a biodegradable or bioerodible pharmaceutically acceptable polymer; (ii) a therapeutically effective amount of at least one antibacterial agent; and (iii) a therapeutically effective amount of at least one anti-inflammatory agent, the relative weight ratio between the antibacterial agent and the anti-inflammatory agent ranking from about 7:1 to about 1:5. The system may further comprise at least one of a cross-linking agent, a plasticizing agent, a wetting agent, a suspending agent, a surfactant and a dispersing agent.